User talk:REALROSS
Bg-alt-ross Rossaac Newton (1643-1727) I only made photos to animated gifs for fun, but I added them to pages, resized or in galleries so they won't animate. And they don't seem to lag the page when they're resized as they're not animated. But I'm not entirely sure because my whole computer is all laggy and can't tell if the gifs are causing it or because I have too many files downloaded. ' Clumsy]]' Message 16:15, June 4, 2014 (UTC) http://prntscr.com/3pm583 This shows up when I edit your talk page, maybe you should check the coding of that Talk Heading? Hey Roscoe :p I am really trying to not be rude but just please take this as constructive critisism. On MME, you made a post saying that the Moshi Monsters Magazine is done with publishing in Australia. Well, maybe the Daily Growl is wrong, but on their Issue 43 post, it says "Hey Australia and New Zealand fans! Watch out for your issue hitting the shops soon!" So they are still doing New Nealand and Australia. Just wanted to let you know, and yeah! :) Yolka Crazy! (talk) 21:52, June 5, 2014 (UTC) (Im too lazy for my original sig so yanno) B) Cool user pages How do you get backgrounds, music and pictures that follow you when you move up and down on your userpage. If you know, can you make one for me. A Naughties set background (full). Mr. Snoodle song music and Nipper .gif Thank you Micky | Talk | Blog Posts | ' Clumsy]]' Message 14:43, June 7, 2014 (UTC) Sorry ^ -- [[User:Mickyfickie|'Mickey']] ▪''' [[User_talk:Mickyfickie|'''Talk Page]] ▪''' ' 11:30, June 8, 2014 (UTC) Re:Naming Images Hey Ross, considering the fact my memory is quite rubbish I just save them as the oringanal file name, because it's easier to remember. But okay, in future i'll try and remember. Thanks, [[User:OFFICIALHARRY|'Harry Chat Mod]] | '' | ''Talk Page'' | 12:17, June 8, 2014 (UTC) That was a test Yeah, that was a test thing I did when deleting images. Similairly like category: posters. It will be messy to put them in the same place; I can assure you. The image tree is not going to be connected to overall category tree. It's its own. [[User:PepperSupreme|'GrannyP']] ▪''' [[User_talk:PepperSupreme|'''Talk]] ▪''' ' 19:30, June 10, 2014 (UTC) It's k It's k. I get it, ::Luke • Talk • Blog :: Infobox I just added arrows, I don't really need to inform you about that, it's a minor change. ::Luke • Talk • Blog :: Parameter It wasn't much of a change either.. you don't need to know everything that happens ::Luke • Talk • Blog :: Thank you for warning me :-) ^ Well, not really warning, but reminding. [[User:Mickyfickie|'Mickey]] ▪''' [[User_talk:Mickyfickie|'''Talk Page]] ▪''' ' 18:16, June 15, 2014 (UTC) :3 Hello! :D Rockstartchi (talk) 03:19, June 16, 2014 (UTC) correct I was actually thinking of doing correct categories when the items where finished for now. You are correct btw. I did furniture as a category for things of a theme such as doors and walls. Not to be used for the random stuff too. [[User:PepperSupreme|'GrannyP]] ▪''' [[User_talk:PepperSupreme|'''Talk]] ▪''' ' 20:19, June 19, 2014 (UTC) Yep! Yeah, you can still call me Clumsy! I was like blocked last night and at first I panicked then I e-mailed wikia and said it would be temporary. ' Clumsy]] Message 16:26, June 20, 2014 (UTC) Oh sorry Hope you understand. [[User:Adam The Chicken Wing Lover|''' Adam The Benneth Lover ]]Happy Editing! |'' [[User_talk:Adam The Chicken Wing Lover|''My Talk]] 16:45, June 21, 2014 (UTC) Reply Diana said to me she doesn't have a good argument, I'll just ask her now. Thanks, [[User:Adam The Chicken Wing Lover| Adam The Benneth Lover ]]Happy Editing! |'' [[User_talk:Adam The Chicken Wing Lover|''My Talk]] 16:48, June 23, 2014 (UTC) countdown name pref. *Countdown Card Elder Furi.png *Countdown Card Elder Furi bio.png Something like that. Do not try to categorise em, because I have not yet make this big branch I can connect them too and this seems like the sort of category covering more than just countdown; I need to look into that first. [[User:PepperSupreme|'''GrannyP]] ▪''' [[User_talk:PepperSupreme|'''Talk]] ▪''' ' 20:43, June 28, 2014 (UTC) Remind me About the nbsp code. I don't like it, so if there's another way, I'd like to do it. Hit me up the next time I'm on chat and not on mobile. Abce2|''Talk ''"Other" 23:50, June 28, 2014 (UTC) :Also, pterodactyl is proper when referring to the movie. Abce2|''Talk ''"Other" 23:55, June 28, 2014 (UTC) yesss IT IS SO COOL AND CUTe! I think the colours look fine like this because I wanted it to be clear and calm like. Thank you so much! [[User:PepperSupreme|'PepPep]] ▪''' [[User_talk:PepperSupreme|'''Talk]] ▪''' ' 16:35, June 29, 2014 (UTC) Automatic reply input Pep-3r Error! Asset: Judder-speech missing. Warning! User Pep-3r missing. Replacing asset with model: Obliterator-YK707. Activate. "What. Special. Occassion. Question. Mark.*''skrt* It. Has. Always. *''Beep''* This. Way." [[User:PepperSupreme|'''PepPep]] ▪''' [[User_talk:PepperSupreme|'''Talk]] ▪''' ''' 21:16, June 29, 2014 (UTC) Re: I have an opinion and I have a right to share it. 20:36, June 30, 2014 (UTC) Re:Re:Re? Yep, and I'm not breaking the rules of the Wiki, so it's fine thanks.. I can be me y'know. 20:42, June 30, 2014 (UTC) Ok My brother owned up to editing Carwyn's sig. [[User:Adam The Chicken Wing Lover| Adam The Benneth Lover ]]Happy Editing! |'' [[User_talk:Adam The Chicken Wing Lover|''My Talk]] 16:01, July 1, 2014 (UTC) Yup Glad you realised. I didn't want it to look wrong. [[User:Adam The Chicken Wing Lover| Adam The Benneth Lover ]]Happy Editing! |'' [[User_talk:Adam The Chicken Wing Lover|''My Talk]] 16:35, July 4, 2014 (UTC) You're invited! Ok I found that wall but could not find the XML, so I planned on asking you anyway. [[User:PepperSupreme|'''PepPep]] ▪''' [[User_talk:PepperSupreme|'''Talk]] ▪ ''' 13:11, July 7, 2014 (UTC) RE: Ban. Hey Ross, I am really sorry to have had to ban you, but in the recently-made argument, you seemed to be the cause as Luke and Yolka was calm. Don't worry though; It's only a day. :) Joe - Talk -